Innocent Doubt
by Vixen doll
Summary: the beyblade teams are all togther for the holidays but who does Kai really love? KaixMigeul some KaixRay i don't own beyblade no sueing
1. Chapter 1

Kai-15 going on 16

Tala- 23

Bryan- 24

Spencer-25

Ian-21

Ray-20

Kenny-23

Hilary-21

Max-22

Daichi-18

Tyson-19

Hiro-30

Lee-23

Kevin-20

Gary-22

Mariah-21

Micheal-23

Emily-20

Rick-25

Eddie-23

Steve-24

Robert-25

Jonny-22

Oliver- 19

Enrique-22

~Russian~

/Chinese/

Chapter one: meeting the teams

Today all the team are getting together for the holiday season. (Christmas and New Years in case you didn't gather that I forgot to mention it I think.) Also the dogo is infested and all the hotels are already booked for the season. Anyone else seeing the problem? Yeah me too and I'm not liking it. This is going to me a horrible day I can already tell.

"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?"Screamed Tyson, running in circles around the dogo. Even faster than I can get him to run when we're practicing go figure. That boy drives me nuts.

"Guys stop we'll think of something." Said Hilary, as Max ran jumping around after Tyson, and Daichi bounced up and down on the roof.

"Everyone freeze." Yelled Ray making everyone stop and turn to him. Anyone else finding this hot? No just me all well to bad for you. "Good, Now Mr. Dickenson is trying to find someplace for us all to stay. So just calm down." Sighed Ray.

"Hey guys! Mr. D said that we need to meet the teams at the airport and tell them the problem." Said Kenny.

~At the Airport~

All the teams are waiting on the demo-boys because there plane was delayed due to some problems. Problems more like Ian wanted to fly the plane.

"Ian I'm going to murder you if you don't get back here right now." Yelled Bryan shoving through the crowds of people chasing after Ian who was dashing towards us.

"Ian you'll scar Kai's innocent soul for life, don't show him that." Yelled Spencer, causing me to blink in confusion. What's going to scar me for life?

"Exactly that's why I'm going to show him." Yelled Ian.

"Kai's innocent soul, yeah right." Said Tyson before Hiro hit him upside the head.

"Guy's what's going on?" I asked as Ian shoved a picture into my eyes.

"Ian." Growled Bryan as he ripped the photo away from me. This causing me to blink in starring at Bryan's chest in confusion. 'When did he get that close?' I thought startled.

"What in the world was that?" I asked trying to grab the picture from Bryan's hand. Stupid Bryan, who said he could get so damn tall?

"Nothing that you need to worry about Kai, just some fun from Hawaii before baka over there came. This led to Doc coming after him to take him back home. Which meant no real alone time which sucked big time.

"But you were on your --------- in Hawaii why did Ian go? Oh! Gross Ian I don't want to see that ever or anything like it." I said punching him in the arm.

"Damn Birdie got aim." Said Ian holding his left shoulder.

"Just be glad he can't reach your face Ian. Oh wait but I can." Said Tala backslapping Ian, before he turned to me. "Kai we missed you. So what's up? Why's everyone so glum and doom?"Asked Tala.

"We don't have anywhere to stay the Dogo's infested by roaches." Said Tyson almost in tears. What a cry baby, it's not like the infestation isn't being fixed.

"Kai why don't we just…" Tala started, before I oh so kind cut him off. Is he an idiot saying, I have a place no way.

"Hell no. NO way. That's my beach house." I said glaring at him. What is he stupid, my house won't survive the visit?

"Oh come on Kai, I think we've gone over this more than once, there is no way you can call that estate resort a house." Said Ian,

"I can call it whatever I want and no way!" I said pouting.

"Kai! I came all the way from Hawaii to Russia to get Ian and Spencer, then from Russia to Japan to spend the holidays with you. Damn it! Now call Mr. d and tell him you have a place while I call your driver," growled Bryan as he hugged Tala before walking off to use his phone.

"Fine you jerk, see if I care. Stupid jack-ass." I growled, before turning to pout at Tala.

"Kai that doesn't work on me." Said Tala making me do something a little more dramatics.

"Tala I left my phone at Tyson's and I'm not going back there with it being fumigated. Can't you call Mr. Dickenson for me please and say you have a place?" I whimpered making teary eyes at him.

"No, no way. Hey I don't even have the number." Said Tala holding on to his last hope against me.

"Oh … oh it's 672-3849." Said Max doing a little happy dance. 'Yes! Thank you max.'

"Please Tala." I whined. "Oh fine damn it just stop looking at me like that." Growled Tala, making me smirk and low five Spencer.

"Damn you played him good. Think you can do that to Bryan too?" Asked Spencer.

"Ofcourse Kai can." said Ian hugging me from behind.

"Bryan!" I yelled struggling to get Ian off me. This made Bryan turn in our direction and say something into his phone before slamming it shut.

"Ian just because grown a few feet doesn't mean I won't still throw you out a fucking window." Yelled Bryan which made Ian quickly let go of me.

~Love you Daddy. ~ I said smirking.

~ Don't be such a suck up Kai. ~ Said Spencer, pulling me with him into a bookshop.

~ Oh, you're just Jealous Spenc. ~ I said wrapping my arms around his left arm, laying my head on his shoulder. ~ Spencer I… can you…mmm… I need help getting someone's attention and II was wondering if you could help me buy some clothes for tonight?~ I said blushing lightly, while looking down at the ground.

~ Hey now none of that, tell Uncle Spencer all your problems. ~ said Spencer pulling me to sit down in the middle of an isle with him.

"All of my problems? Well to start with Tala's making me have ea birthday party and now everyone will know how young I really am. I mean they all think I'm at least eighteen. Then there's Ian who's naturally a pain in the ass. Also there's my house that's never going to be the same by the time everyone's gone. Then the little fact that Tala and Bryan will kill Ray as soon as they find out I like him. Oh and most importantly Bryan wants me to make a birthday/ Christmas list by the time everyone's unpacked." I said quickly hoping he'd miss the ray thing.

"Not if they don't find out but I sure will." Said Spencer smiling down at me. 'Danm should have known it wouldn't work.'

"Spencer no please."  
I gasped jumping up. "I need you to help me not make this harder to accomplish."

"Oh alright but only if you help me get Robert's attention." Said Spencer.

"Thank you thank you thank you." I yelled alerting everyone who was looking for us to where we were.

"Yeah, yeah I love you too." Said Spencer picking up a pill of books he wanted. "Just one minute Bryan." He said before Bryan could even say anything making everyone stare in wonder. "And Kai it really is no problem to get you that book." Said Spencer making an Excuse for my loud Exclaim.


	2. Chapter 2

Innocent Doubt

Summer resort/beach house

Driver: Lessel, 40 years old, salt and pepper hair, dark green eyes

Nurse maid: Yunnika, round, intelligent, 58 year old, red hair, light green eyes

(Chapter 2)

Coming up on the beach house everyone was studded into silence. The house was a huge marble castle on the edge of its own private beach expanding about two hundred acres leaving a thousand acres of shore and fields all round covered in a blanket of snow.

"You have got to be kidding me." Johnny said.

"What's wrong with Kai's estate? Spencer asked glaring at Johnny. (Just because he likes Robert does not mean he likes Johnny at all.)

"Summer house." I said earning a glare from Ian.

"Summer estate." Spencer corrected.

"It's a freaking castle." Max gasped regaining his voice.

"You should see his winter place in Cuba or maybe the one in Spain; they're both bigger than this one." Bryan said shrugging.

~ Yeah gramps always liked Kai the most. ~ Tala said.

~ Hmm… I don't know why, I always hated him more. Though it might have to do with me having his last name. ~ I said looking back out the window.

"Master Kai, Master Tala, Master Bryan, we have arrived, and dinner should be done in a half an hour." Lessel said before opening the door and helping me out like a small child.

~ Since when did Bryan become a master? ~ Ian asked annoyed.

"Two months ago when I married him." Tala said glaring at him.

"Wait you're married?" Hilary Asked.

"Yes is there a problem with that?" Bryan asked ready to kill anyone who objected.

"Yes I missed the wedding." Tyson, Hilary, and Max Gasped.

"Oh yeah about that it was a small wedding just the Five of us and midnight, my dog, and the priest of course." Tala said blushing slightly.

"More like Tala wanted to Skip Straight to the honeymoon and Bryan wouldn't let him without Kai, Ian, and me there to see the wedding." Spencer said, earning himself a glare from Tala and a laugh from Bryan.

"Master Kai should I get someone for the bags?" Lessel asked.

"No we have those thanks." I said pulling my two suitcases out of the trunk right before they were snatched from my hands.

"Young boys like you should not be caring such thing, now get inside master Kai." Yunnika said in a very heavy Russian accent.

"It's just a few bags." I complained which only earned me a glare and a shove towards the door.

"Inside now." Yunnika said pushing me again. (Guess we know were Kai learned to glare from Joking)

"Fine be that way." I muttered going inside.

"Children these days, they never listen." Yunnika muttered, before coming in behind me and leading me to my room like I was two and didn't know where it was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kai can't hear but you get to know anyways~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who's she calling a child?" Kevin asked, making Lee shrug.

"Kai." Tala said before stopping, "Which reminds me what we are going to do for his sweet Sixteen? It has to be big, being who he is and all it'll be hard to get it set up behind his back but it has to be done."

"Wait back up sweet what?" gasped Emily while everyone else beside the was studded.

"Yeah Tala by my calculations Kai should have had his twenty-third birthday in April." Ms. Judy said.

"Mmm… no but I did. April first, thanks." Tala said smiling. (That's the night Bryan per posed to him.)

"Tala his papers say that is his birthday." Mr. Dickenson said.

"I know what the papers say old man, but Voltaire change it to that. Kia's birthday is December twenty-fifth." Tala Said.

"You should know didn't that Christmas suck?" Ian asked.

"No Ian I enjoyed it thanks, I thought Kai was the best present ever." Tala said glaring at him.

"But… but that's Christmas, Kai hates Christmas. Why would Kai hate his own birthday?" Kenny asked.

"Um… I can't say." Said Tala eyes looking at the ground sadly, "Well I'm going to my room, everyone else just pick one that doesn't have a name plate." Tala said before he grabbed his and Bryan's Carryon bags and ran inside. Nice way of leaving Bryan with the bags don't you think?

"Tala, damn it. I told you I wasn't carrying your crap." Bryan yelled even though he picked up all four of Tala's suitcases along with his own. "Damn vain ass idiot."

"You love him anyways." Spencer said walking with him.

"Yeah yeah this is why I'm carrying it." Bryan said glaring at the door.

"So who's room do you think you'll be using because I was thinking…!" Ian yelled before he was cut off.]

"No Ian stay in your own room!" came the shouts four shouts from different places in the house.

"Fine it was just a thought." Ian pouted as he walked into his room.

Sighing I walked into my own room which still held all the signs of a child's room. The walls are painted like a sunrise on the right streaking into a sunset on the left. Though on both sides instead of their being suns there's a phoenix. (Dranzer in the sunrise and Dreyzer/black Dranzer in the sunset.) My carpet was a rich, wine, red, which was littered with stuffed animals, board games, beyblade parts, movies, and video games. Though in the center of the room was a king size bed, something that grandfather's room only had besides mine.

"Meow." Riki Started. (Riki: Siamese kitten, black where the white should be, sliver where the brown should be, pretty blue eyes. Eyes just started to open.)

"Hey baby girl, how are you?" I asked picking her tiny form up off the bed.

"Meow."

"Hungry baby girl? Let's get you some food to eat." I said scratching behind her ears.

It's sad that those boys killed her mother and siblings but I love Riki anyways.

Walking down the stairs I heard everyone settling into their rooms and a few gasps of surprise. Guess they found out that the rooms all have a jaquizz, garden, or pool table. That or Kenny, Emily, and Ms. Judy found the Computer rooms, or maybe it was something else. I just hope they don't break anything.

"Master Kai do you need anything? Dinner's just about to be called." Yunnika said.

"Yes a bottle of sweetened crème for Riki please." I said sitting down at the table while Yunnika went into the kitchen and one of the other servants called for dinner over the intercom.

"Kai this place is sweet." Tyson yelled as everybody came into the dining hall.

'It won't be by the time windows and antiques are broken. I give it two days to be destroyed.' I thought as Yunnika came out with the bottle handing it to me.

"You shouldn't feed her at the table like that." Yunnika said as she walked away, "she'll think she can eat at the table all the time"

"That's what I want her to think." I said before looking at Tala. "Midnight's still in his cage Tala, how long do you plan on leaving him there?" I asked making him jump up and run out of the room.

"Damn Kai I wanted to see how long it would take him to remember the dog was here with you." Spencer said.

"Oh my poor baby, did they feed you enough? Give you tons of walks? Play with you?" Tala asked leading a black wolf into the dining room.

"Tala don't you dare." Ian said before Tala nudged a chair in between his and Ian chairs.

"Come on midnight, up." Tala said patting the chair, before midnight jumped up onto the chair like the pampered animal he is.

"Meow."

"Shush… I haven't forgotten about you Riki." I said giving her the bottle, making her purr softly.

"Master Kai." A man with black hair and flame blue eyes yelled half way through dinner.

"Yes?" I said turning to him.

"Dranzer's being mean to me. She says I can't come tonight." Dreyzer Said.

"She's just messing with you, Dreyzer. Go tell her that I said to stop."I said as Dranzer came prancing down the stairs with flame red hair and bright orange eyes and a white dress, that matched Dreyzer's white leather pants and jacket. Though he had on a flame blue t-shirt.

"Oh Kai he just can't take a joke." Dranzer Said starring around the room. "Well I see most of you aren't dressed for the clubs. Does that mean we aren't going?" Dranzer asked disappointed.

"Dranzer, master Kai still hasn't even touched his food yet. And you young man don't even think of leaving till you have." Yunnika said.

"Does that mean we're still going?" Dranzer asked looking at me.

"Yes Dranzer we're still going. Now take Riki up stairs please." I said passing Riki to Dranzer carefully.

"Yes! Let's go Drey." Dranzer said skipping off, as she dragged Dreyzer with her.

"Tala?" "Bryan?" two boys both in their twenties yelled, each jumping on either Tala or Bryan.

"Hey can we come too?" the silvery-blue haired boy in Bryan's lap asked.

"Yeah can we come too?" the greenish silver haired one hugging on to Tala's back asked.

"Yes Falcon." Tala Squealed hugging Falcon, before Falcon took off.

"Sure Worbler." Bryan said making him yelp happily before dashing off after falcon.

"Wait was those you're Bit-beast?" Ms. Judy asked making Emily and Kenny turn towards Bryan, Tala, and me.

"Yes why? Tala asked pushing his plate towards Bryan and taking Bryan's empty plate.

"Don't you even dare Tala, vegetables won't kill you." Yunnika said handing him back his plate.

"Yes they will." Tala said quickly not even batting an eyelash.

"Yunnika I'm done." I said pulling my nurse maids attention to me.

"Very well master Kai have fun at the clubs."Yunnika said as Spencer shook his head at me before safely putting his plate in Ian's view making it disappear almost as fast as I got Midnight to eat mine.

"Me too! We're going to get ready." Spencer said as several others agreed, While Mr. Dickenson, Ms. Judy, Mr. Tate, Mr. Granger, and Grandpa Granger left to talk in the library.


	3. Chapter 3

Innocent Doubt

Thank you to, Tenshi of Freedom, Elemental Gypsy: thanks for the help, Rapunzelle: and the bit beasts are all in their Twenties sweetie, marishka91: I'm glad you like Yunnika and she's supposed to act like a mother to the demo. Boys because she help raise them all. Lol cool huh? , kit572, dragonfire7654321, and of course my beta FlamingDranzer. Thank you tons for reviewing.

And chapter five vote what do you all think of Kai and Miguel as their first date going to the zoo for the Christmas lighting?

More peoples ages because I finally got all the teams here yeah me.

Zeo-18

Watt-19

Miguel-21

Claude-21

Auron-20

Maddie-19

Garland-21

Ming-Ming-20

Brooklyn-22

Mystel-19

Moses-20

Julia-22

Raul-22

Romero-24

King-21

Queen-23

Ozuma-23

Dunga-24

Joseph-20

Mariam-21

Kain-21

Salima-22

Goki-23

Jim-24

p.s. I made the drinking age 18, but doesn't know there is alcohol in all his drinks.

CARS:

Red mustang: Michael, Rick, Eddie, Emily, and Steve

Green Viper: Lee, Kevin, Gary, Maria, and Ray

Blue Toyota: Bryan, Tala, Ian, Wolborg, and Falborg

Light blue Sudan: Kenny, Hilary, Max, and Tyson

Black Viper: Spencer, Robert, Johnny, Oliver, Enrique

Silver Jag: Kai, Dranzer, and Dreyzer

Clubbing always goes wrong…. (Chapter 3)

Going to the clubs we all split up into different cars. Leaving me alone in my car, as I wasn't ready when everyone else was ready. So sue me I helped Spencer look hot for Robert. I'm going to set them up whether they like it or not, okay so maybe it's really just if Robert likes it or not. Anyway who really cares Spencer likes Robert so I'm going to set them up, just like I did with Lee and Kevin when Kevin told me he liked his team caption. Anyways back to the point I'm alone in my Jag, I love it to bits too. It's silver with red and blue flames on the sides to represent Dranzer and Dreyzer, who by the way have just appeared out of their blades again.

"Kai are we almost there?" Dranzer asked.

"Dranz, take a chill pill. We'll get there when we get there." Dreyzer said as he played around with the radio only to find nothing playing. (Don't you hate that? God it's like they all get together and say hey lets all go on commercial at the same time.)

"Why should I? I want to be there already, Kai go faster." Dranzer said, making me turn to her.

"No way Dranz I'm already speeding and we've caught up to the others. Look we past Spencer, Lee, and Kenny alright?" I said looking out at the road again.

"No Michael and Bry are still in front of us and we're not there yet." Dranzer whined.

"Fine." I said stepping on the gas to cut off Michael and speed down the road towards Bryan easily dodging through traffic, and into the club parking lot a minute later. "Happy now? We're here."

"Yes but Bry looked like he's going to kill you." Dranzer said as her and Dreyzer jumped out of the car.

"Hmm… I wander why that is? Oh, maybe it's you cut him off on purpose just to piss him off Dranz!" I growled, slamming my door shut.

"It's not like we hit him and even if we had no one would have got hurt." Dreyzer said waving at everyone as they parked.

"You're so slow." I said smiling.

"You're so dead." Michael Yelled as he stormed over.

"The hell he is, you stay away from my brother," Tala yelled pushing me behind him.

"Tala move while I kill them two behind Kai." Bryan said pointing behind me.

"Hey they didn't mean anything by it Bry. They just wanted to go fast, kind of like flying." I said pouting at him, "you can't kill them for wanting to have a little fun." I said giving him a carbon copy of Max's killed puppy eyes of doom. 'Yes that is really what Mr. Tate called them and Max agreed. Not what I would have named it but whatever flouts their boats.'

"I could if you stopped pulling looks like that out of nowhere." Bryan said with a sigh. "Whatever let's just go in there's already a huge line."

"So we'll use our private entrance." Tala said, walking to the side of the building and up a flight of stairs to a door.

"Are we even allowed to use this as an entrance?" Hilary asked as she looked around nervously.

'Yes mother hen, why would Tala say we could if we couldn't.'

"Sure we can, Rave open up the door." Tala yelled knocking on the door.

"Tala is that you I hear?" Rave, Tala and my personal bouncer, asked as he opened the door for us.

"Yep, I told you we were coming tonight didn't I? What did you think I was lying or something?" Tala asked pouting at Rave's lack of faith in him.

"Well you said Bryan and you were coming, not anyone else. So you can see where I was a little skeptic." Rave said letting us all in.

"He has a point," Ian said, "you go at each other like bunnies."

"Ian, shut up no-one wants to hear that." Spencer said as he hung back by Robert.

"Spencer if it isn't the little med doctor." Rave said smiling at him.

"Um… yeah have been for years Rave." Spencer said

"Yeah, yeah I know. Rub it in boy genius." Rave said with a laugh as he went down to get us drinks from the bar downstairs.

By the time I was dragged down stairs to the dance floor I was already tipsy for Tala's weird concoction that he swears has no liquor. That and team psykick, s. shields, barthez battalion, bega, f-dynasty, king and queen had shown up. Yeah guess that's what the adult/parents went to talk about in the library. Anyways they're here and Spencer's dragging me out on to the dance floor.

"Spencerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... why am I out here?" I slurred downing his coke and rum. (Bad idea. Lol.)

"Because I want to dance and you not doing anything." Spencer said handing the empty glass off to a waiter before pulling me against him. Soon we were both lost in the music grinding against each other to the fast paced song. That is till Robert came storming over and yanked Spencer towards him kissing the hell out of poor Spencer before dragging him off. Who knew the Englishmen had it in him.

"Bye-Bye Spencer, you're welcome. Don't do anything Bryan wouldn't do like not invite me to the wedding." I slurred with a giggle. That is before some drunk was all over me.

"Hey Baby let have some fun." The guy mumbled grabbing me by the hips.

"What? No. let go of me." I slurred trying to squirm away from his wandering hands.

"Oh come on baby I'll make sure you have a fun time." The drunk said pulling me against him again.

"Look if you don't let go I'll scream and you'll never be allowed in this bar again." I said as he started kissing and licking my neck.

"Hey I know you heard him man, get the hell off him. He said no more than once." Miguel said making the guy back up.

"Hey we were just having a little fun." The guy slurred as he held up his hand nervously.

"And Kai said NO so back off." The blond haired Adonis said causing me to smile as the other man stumbled off into the crowd.

"Thank you." I slurred stumbling into him.

"Yeah no problem Kai. Hey are you drunk?" Miguel asked wrapping his arms around my waist to keep me up.

"No, not at all." I giggled looking up at him. "You have pretty eyes they're blue like Tala's but yours are prettier." I giggled grabbing a drink off one of the trays a waiter was holding as they went by. "Mmm… peach passion these are the best have you ever tried one? Here try it."

"Um… Kai you do know there's liquor in this right?" Miguel asked after he took a sip.

"No there isn't Tala's been giving them to me all night." I said hugging on to him drunkenly.

"Yes there is Kai, come on your drunk I'm taking you home." Miguel said taking me out the front doors.

"Mmm… Car right there." I mumbled shaking the keys in my hand.

"Great give me the keys Kai." Miguel said making me pout, he was taking me home and wanted to drive my car hmm doesn't seem like a fair deal.

"No way what do I get out of it?" I asked pouting at him.

"Home safely." Miguel Said, smiling down at me.

"Nope not going to work I want more than that." I said leaning fully on him lips inches from his.

"What do you want then?" he asked with a sigh seeing he wasn't getting the keys anytime soon.

"Mmm…" I said thinking about it, "Kiss me." I said finally.

"But your drunk and you're not going to remember anything by morning." He protested looking down at me a little too closely so all I had to do was lean up to kiss him, which I did.

"Thank you, here it the black one." I muttered handing him my keys, while stumbling to the other side of the car. Which it took me a good five minutes before I admitted defeat any had to let Miguel open the door for me and help me in, which lead to kissing him again and me passing out drunk.


	4. Chapter 4

Innocent Doubt

I did what?

(Chapter 4)

~talking Russian~

/talking to bit beast in mind/

Waking up the next morning I had a pounding headache and I really didn't understand why. I mean sure I had half of Spencer's coke and rum but that was it.

"Meow."

"Riki not now please my head is killing me." I muttered before rolling over and being hit with a wave of nausea. "Crap." I muttered stubbing out of bed and into the bathroom throwing up everything in my stomach.

"Knock-knock."

"Hey Kai time to get up. The adults say it's our fault that we're tired or have a hangover in many other blader cases." Spencer said.

"Spencer not now." I said before vomiting again.

"Kai, Kai are you okay?" Spencer asked opening the door and walking into the bathroom.

"No, no I'm not and I'm going to kill my brother soon. He had to be the one who did this, stupid jerk." I muttered before rinsing my mouth out and walking down the stairs with Spencer.

"You and me both, Kai. I thought there was something wrong with those drinks last night but then he started handing them to you so I drank more of them."Spencer said.

"Yeah the jerk if I had known what they were, I would have stopped ordering those peach passion drinks he told me to try. I mean come on he knows I love peaches and strawberries like nothing else in the world, he had to know I wouldn't stop drinking them." I whined stumbling down the stairs towards Tala. "Stupid jerk! I can't believe you let me drink without telling me." I growled slapping him.

"Ouch, um… I did … really I could have sworn that I told everyone what was in those drinks." Tala said clutching his head. "Ouch to much brain power, to early to think straight." Tala muttered.

"I'm going to murder you and feed you to midnight in tiny pieces so no-one can ever find your body." I growled before clutching my stomach again, "God I'm going to be sick." I moaned racing to the bathroom, only to run into a freshly showered Miguel with only his jeans on. "Oh, hi, when'd you get here?" I asked blinking in surprise before my stomach turned again and I had to shave past him and into the bathroom to throw-up the remaining condense of my stomach.

"Hey Kai you okay?" Miguel asked as he rubbed my back soothingly.

"NO! I'm going to kill Tala, he got me drunk." I whined, "And I know something happened last night that I'm missing because Ian keeps looking at me and laughing. God I know something happened without him doing that too, I just can't remember what it is. On top of that I have no idea how I got home last night or where my car is. Go my head hurts."

"Hey come on let's get you some painkillers and coffee for that headache, and I'll fill you in on the night okay?" Miguel asked helping me up off the floor.

"Okay." I muttered, blushing as I stumbled into him knocking him back into the bathroom door, or at least it would have been if it hadn't been open. So instead we both fell on to the floor right outside of the bathroom.

"Ouch." Miguel moaned rubbing his head.

"Nice one." Ian laughed as he walked by on his way to bug Spencer, who was glaring at him.

"Sorry." I gasped pushing myself up off him letting him sit up.

"No problem. " Miguel said getting up before helping me off the ground, "though I'm starting to think you like falling on me"

"Huh? Why do you say that?" I asked looking at him before Dreyzer decided to be nice and show me.

"Oh God, I'm sorry." I groaned.

/I acted like an idiot last night. / I groaned to Dreyzer who laughed.

/ Doesn't look like he cares too much. / Dranzer said.

/yeah that's because he's nice like that. / I muttered looking hopeless.

/ Just go with him and get those pain killers, the parents should give them to you. / Dreyzer said before they both shut-up.

"Miguel? What did Drey mean by the parents should give me the painkillers?" I asked him, when Dreyzer and Dranzer would answer.

"Oh they told the others that they should have known their limits and this was their punishment. Though they didn't even try the no coffee out after Bryan went on yelling that the coffee was his and there was no way in hell he wasn't drinking some." Miguel said leading me into the kitchen.

"Ms. Judy, Kai has a hangover." Miguel said after sitting me down in a chair

"That's his fault not mine." She said shaking her head.

"Mmm… Tala's Fault not mine." I mumbled looking around, "where' Yunnika?"

"She's in the kitchen why?" Ms. Judy asked.

"Yunnika, Tala poisoned me." I whined standing up wobbling slightly before tumbling back into the ground. "Ouch, I think Tala's trying to get rid of me."

"Kai, what are you doing on the floor young master?" Yunnika asked walking into the room.

"Tala's mean and got me drunk and I think I still might be tipsy." I muttered as Miguel helped me off the floor again.

"Oh my poor little boy, your brother's so mean to you. Well come on, I'll get you back up and running." Yunnika said leading me into the kitchen.

"Mm … M'kay bye Miguel see you later." I mumbled holding a hand to my head stumbling after Yunnika.

Hours later we were all dragged off to do our normal Christmas shopping for everyone. This of course didn't include the secret Santa's that we had to do. Mr. Tate decided that we would do those tomorrow before the Christmas lighting at the zoo. The only real reason this was a big problem was that every time Miguel would look at me I'd remember the kisses late night and get really embarrassed. I mean I kissed him out of the blue. God I'm such an idiot that was my first kiss and I was drunk, okay first two kisses but still.

"Hey Kai come on your with me." Tala yelled grinning like a giant two year old, flailing his arms about and everything else.

"Yeah whatever why don't you just go shopping and sign my name like you do every year?" I said walking away from the group.

"Kai?" Tala yelled about to go after me but Bryan stopped him

"See he hates Christmas." Tyson mumbled before turning away to go shopping with Max.

"Hey Tala Kai stills wants a Yacht right?" Spencer asked making everyone turn and gasp at him.

"Umm… yeah it's on the list right here under number seventeen, but I think that was a joke." Tala said holding up a wish list.

"To bad that's what he's getting now I told him not to lie on that damn list." Spencer said walking off with Robert.

"You're really getting him a yacht?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, I was getting him a jet plane but Bryan's getting it now so that idea was shot down and Ian said something about getting the Tank. Though I think that's just his excuse to by one." Spencer said waving good-bye.

Walking around the mall all I could see was Families and couples bustling around doing their Christmas shopping. It reminded me of what Christmas used to be like. We used to break up into pairs, Daddy and Tala and mommy and me, and then we'd go shopping for everyone. When we were done we'd switch to get presents for mommy and daddy. It's sill that I still buy mommy gifts for every holiday, but somehow it seems wrong not getting her something. Tala doesn't know that she's not dead just like everyone else but I can't seem to make myself tell him. Mommy is in an Acoma and the doctors don't think she'll wake up but they can't do anything while I'm still paying for her treatment. It's strange though how I never get to visit but I can't let her go. Tala probably would force me to but I don't think I can, just like I couldn't then. Though this year I'm going to visit her, there's nothing stopping me from going anymore, and then maybe I'll be able to tell Tala.

"Kai there you are, come on we're leaving." Ray called running over to me as I walked out of the jewelers.

"Oh, hey, so everyone's done?" I ask looking with him to the ground leave.

"Yeah, we've been looking for you for hours." Ray said smiling at me.

"Oh, Sorry." I said watching him as we came upon the Barthez Battalion. His eyes seemed to light up when he seen Claude the same way Tala's did when he saw Bryan.

"Ray?" I started stopping him, "did you get a gift that will show him you like him?" I asked playing with the jewelry bag I had in my pocket. It held a pretty rose gold bracelet with a pink, heart, diamond on it for my mother and also a silver chain that held a rounded tiger's eye gemstone.

"Um… no, I couldn't find anything that I could afford." Ray said smiling sadly.

"Here" I said holding out the jewelry bag after taking out mom's gift, "Give that to him."

"What? Kai this is perfect but why? This is way too expensive Kai." Ray said closing the case.

"Yeah way too expensive to have bought for no reason, now I have a reason, to help you. That's what friends are for right? Help each other, I'm pretty sure it was you who told me that." I said smiling, and the worst part was I wasn't sad about it, not the least bit upset. The fact that he didn't like me back, acttionally I'm kind of relieved.

"Kai, Ray, come on everyone else is waiting in the limo." Claude called racing out with the rest of us following along behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Innocent Doubt

Chapter 5

(Morning Visits)

**Mia: 38 years old, long crimson hair and ice blue eyes. (Tala's and Kai's mother.)**

"Hey Kai, where are you going?" Miguel asked as I reached for my jacket.

"Um out for awhile, I didn't think anyone would really notice." I said blushing softly.

"Mind if I come?" Miguel asked smiling at me.

"Um sure." I shuddered as I stuck my jacket on and grabbed a set of keys randomly. Getting into the parking lot I noticed which set of keys I had and blushed stupidly. "Crap out of all the keys why did I have to take the one I don't know how to drive?" I muttered as I came up to Bryan's truck. "Um… Miguel, you don't by any chance know how to drive a stick shift, do you?" I asked turning to Miguel looking at the ground.

"Yes, here give me the keys." Miguel said holding his hand out for the keys.

"Mm… okay here." I muttered nervously tossing the keys at him before getting into the passenger seat.

"So where are we going exactly?"Miguel asked pulling out of the drive way.

"To the hospital, to go visit someone there." I answered, while looking at the road. "Take the next left." I muttered pointing to the hospital on the left of the intersection so he knew exactly where he was going.

"Hello gentlemen, if you wait right there I can get you some forms and a nurse well be right with you." a nurse be hide the counter said.

"No, No um… we're looking for someone actually. We're just a little lost." I said looking around nervously, God hospitals' creep me out.

"Oh, will then sweetie, who are you trying to find?" the nurse asked typing at her computer log.

"Um… Mai Hiwatari, miss." I said holding on to Miguel's shirt sleeve.

"Hum… Well then, she's on the third floor, west hallway room 333, just go on up the elevator to the next level and sign in at the nurse's station there ok sweetie?" the nurse asked smiling.

"Third floor, west, room 333, nurse's station, got it thanks." I said pulling Miguel towards the elevator. After signing in at the nurse's station, the nurse led me to my mother's room. Looking at my mother like this nearly killed me. There were so many wire/ tubes going in and out of her to keep her alive. Before I even reached her, I was already crying.

"Mommy it's me Kai, and I brought a friend with me." I whispered climbing on the bed next to her. "Mommy I'm sorry this is my first visit to you but it was just hard to find the time I guess, with Grampa and then blading with the breakers. Its Christmas season did you know that? Wouldn't it be great to spend the holidays together like we used to? I mean daddy wouldn't be there, and of course Bryan would be, but wouldn't that be fun? Oh Bryan's married to Tala that's why he'll be there, and right now all the bladers are staying with us for the holidays and some of the parents. Today we're going to the zoo lighting like Daddy and you used to take us too." I said quietly, before I just lay down beside her, head on her stomach.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK

14 YEARS AGO

(Kai age: 2, Tala age: 6)

"Kai sweetheart come on let's go open your presents." Mommy said lifting me out of the play pin in my room.

"Presents!" I giggled happily clapping my hands together which had a bit beast in each. Dreyzer was on a pacifier and Dranzer inhabiting a toy phoenix.

"Yeah Tala and daddy are already down stairs waiting for us." Mommy said.

"Tallie, Daddy." Giggled Kai squirming out of his mother's arms and to the floor, where he ran down the stairs.

"Mai get out of here." Daddy Yelled, making me hide behind mommy's skirt.

Looking back all I seen was Daddy and an older man arguing over Tala, before mommy grabbed Tala's hand and told him to run pushing my behind her to keep me out of sight.

"Now Mai dear you know I hate playing these games, now give me the boy before I have to make you regret it." Growled the old man.

"No father, you're not touching my child." Mommy said taking a step back towards the living room.

"Wrong answer." The old man said before he shot mommy making her fall to the ground covering me.

"Now get out of the way or end up like my daughter." The old man growled at my father, but he wouldn't move. Then there was another bang and daddy's blood shot everywhere and the old man disappeared after Tala before leaving the house.

Crawling out from under mommy, I sobbed with only one tear coming out. The tear was glowing a soft blue before the bullet fell out of mommy's wound and the blood stopped bleeding. Then the police and ambulance were everywhere, but Daddy was already dead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming back into the room Miguel placed a hand on my shoulder and shook me awake.

"Kai, Kai wake up. Come on the others will all be up by now." Miguel whispered.

"okay.", I said before turning back to mommy, "Bye mommy, I'll come back soon. Maybe I'll even tell Tala so Bryan and he can come too. I love you." I muttered kissing her cheek.

Once outside I was walking a few steps behind Miguel and I just couldn't hold the tears in anymore. "Miguel!" I called rushing up to him and hugging him from behind.

"Woah, what? Kai are you okay? Miguel asked, as I cried in-between his shoulders.

"Kai? Hey come here." Miguel whispered, pulling me in front of him and into his arms. "Shh… it's alright Kai, I got you. Come on we're going to the zoo, didn't you say that you liked the zoo here?" Miguel asked.

"Yes, we used to go all the time for everything. Did you know my dad asked my mom to marry him at the zoo lighting one year, right as they turned on all the lights. Oh. And Bryan asked Tala to marry him right in front of the wolf exbit. It was so cute too, Tala cried for hours and then came chasing after me calling me a snitch." I giggled letting him lead me to the car and help me in.

"Mm… So if someone was going to ask you where would you want them to take you?" Miguel asked making me blush and giggle.

"It's kind of cheese, but at the beach with all the stars in the sky and the full moon out shining for all to see." I said humming to myself.

"It doesn't sound cheesy, it sounds nice." Miguel said ruffling my hair.

"Hey don't do that." I huffed sticking my toung out at him.

"Mmm, let me think about that… no." Miguel said ruffling my hair again before parking the car in a bakery parking lot and tickling me.

"Giggles… stop…. Stop itt… giggles." I tried to say, giggling and gasping for air.

"I'll think about it but I can't make any promises." Miguel said hand tickling my sides.

"Can't breathe, please stop." I giggled pushing at his shoulder.

"Oh fun, ruin my fun." Miguel laughed, smiling down at me making me thankful that I was already sitting because I doubt that I my legs would hold me up. He was straddling my waist making it so I couldn't move. Blinking I smiled at him as he slowly lowered his head towards mine. Our lips were centimeters apart, before suddenly there was no longer any space lift in between. Feeling his lips on mine my eyes fluttered close and gentle circled around his neck, no, longer pushing him away but instead bring him closer. Suddenly his arms were around my waist holding my gently but securely to him. As he broke away to let us breathe, my eyes fluttered open again and my whole body shuttered against him.

"You know I don't normally kiss people I haven't at least gone on a date with Miguel muttered kissing me on the cheek.

"Guess you owe me a date then." I muttered making him stay in my seat with me.

"Mmm… so would you like to go on a date with me today at the zoo?" Miguel asked smiling as I played with his hair.

"That sounds nice, but we should get breakfast and go before the others are all awoke and ready to leave." I said making him smile and laugh.

"I'll be right back princess." He laughed, kissing my pouting lips before climbing out of the car and rushing off into the bakery.


	6. Chapter 6

**Innocent doubt**

**Chapter 6 (First date)**

"Kai, Muffins, yes you're my Savior! I forgot that your maids and butlers are off on Sundays." Tala yelled grabbing my half eaten strawberry shortcake muffin.

"Tala that was mine you jerk." I whined pouting.

"To late now Kai, that muffin's gone." Bryan said sipping on his coffee before Tala ripped it out of his hand and drank the rest. "Tala you fucking ass!"

"To late Bryan it already gone." Spencer said teasingly, while patting me on the head.

"You know what I'm going to my room you're all jerks." I yelled storming up the stairs. 'Stupid Tala, why'd he have to eat that one? Miguel got me that one. He's so mean to me.' I thought storming through my room throwing clothes everywhere.

"Riki I don't know what to wear!" I whined flopping down on the bed next to her, causing her to purr and lick my cheek getting blue paint on her tongue.

"Riki no don't eat that it's bad for you." I said wiping her tongue on my sleeve getting the paint off, before taking her into the bathroom with me. Setting her down on her red and blue kitty bed in the corner in, I stepped into the shower before quickly deciding to have a bubble bath instead.

"Meow." Riki Said trying to get into the tub with me.

"Riki you know kitties really aren't supposed to like water as much as you do?" I giggled helping her into the tub before she started splashing around.

"Meow." Riki replied splashing me with more water.

"Yeah, yeah stop it splash over there you made me get soap in my eyes." I said splashing back at her.

"Meow…meows." Riki purred knocking more and more water at me.

"Stop it Riki please. Let me get the soap up." I giggled putting the shampoo up before splashing at Riki again. Though a few minutes later I got out of the bath taking Riki with me. Drying us both off and setting Riki down on my bed.

"Riki which shirt?" I whined flopping onto the bed with only a pair of black skin tight jeans with Phoenix's on the sides.

"Meow." Riki purred nuzzling my cheek as we both let out a yawn and fell asleep with clothes scattered around the room.

"Knock-knock."

"Kai? Kai come on you can't still be mad at me! Please open the door." Tala called standing outside my door with Bryan. Though I was completely oblivious, curled up with Riki and Midnight, who had slipped in a few hours ago.

"Kai come on." Bryan said tapping at the door that slide open revealing a mess of clothes everywhere around the room.

"What the hell happened in here? It's like I walked into Tyson's room." Tala said in amazement.

"Yeah if Kai wasn't on the bed I'd think I got the rooms mixed up."Bryan said picking up clothes as he made his way to the bed with Tala following after him.

"Midnight this where you snuck off to huh?" Tala said patting his wolf between the ears making Midnight pant and toss his head onto my shoulder.

"Mm… Midnight stay still sleeping." I muttered curling back around the big canine.

"Kai come on get up we got to go."Bryan said nudging my shoulder, causing me to whine childishly.

"No go away I'm sleeping "I whined earning a purr in response from Riki.

"Fine I guess we'll just have to tell everyone you'd rather sleep then go to the zoo liked planned ", Tala said jumping back as Kia shot up.

"Crap, crap, crap! I still don't have a shirt to wear "; I yelled throwing clothes everywhere again.

"Wow, wow, Kai stop right now", Tala yelled, "Why the hell are you so worried about clothes today?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I squeaked a little too quickly to be true making Bryan laugh.

"Sure you don't." Bryan said smirking.

"Not that shirt Kai it doesn't match. So you want to tell us so we know what you're looking for?" Tala said smiling at his little brother.

"No you'll be mean "I pouted going slightly red.

"You might as well tell us or your brother won't leave you alone" Bryan said.

"No way just hand me that shirt please."I said motioning for the tight blood red long sleeve shirt in Tala's hand.

"Come on Kai tell me" Tala said throwing the shirt at my head.

"No I'm still mad at you and you just keep piling things up for me" I said grabbing a black zip up jacket before rushing down the stairs.

"Kai get back here and tell me" Tala yelled before racing down the stairs after me.

"Neit you have to catch me Yuri!" I laughed letting out my Russian accent on accident.

"Da tell me Kai" Tala said as I dodged around max into the living room where everyone one seemed to be waiting.

"Neit!" I yelled hiding behind Claude and using him as a shield from Tala. That is till I seen Ray. I smirked and pushed Claude into Ray knocking them both onto the floor into a kiss.

"Oops sorry" I said trying to look as innocent as possible. "I tripped" I mumbled looking at both blushing boys.

~"Good job Kai, those two have been dancing around each other for days." ~Bryan laughed pulling Tala away from me, "Tala leave Kia alone you'll find out if you just wait and watch." Bryan said kissing Tala.

"Oh fine let's just go. I want the whole day to spend at the zoo." Tala huffed waving everyone out the door towards the limo.

"Tala midnight seemed to want to come" I said nodding to the canine that had its blue leather leash in its mouth." Well come on baby get in the car. You don't need the leash till later anyways." Tala said bowing as midnight trotted into the limo.

* * *

--At the zoo entrance—

"Alright when we get in we're going to stay together for lunch. Then split up and meet up at five for the lighting of the tree." Mrs. Judy said not that many of us were listening.

"So princess what do you want to do first?" Miguel asked kissing me on the check making me blush.

"Umm the cats I guess" I mumbled seeing everyone else split up.

"Cats it is then" Miguel said smiling down at me before we started to walk to where the cats exhibit was. Once there we saw the White Tiger X Team there looking at said bit beast animals.

"some how i knew they would be here." i mummbled before seeing that Kiki, a jagure, was laying on the ground looking as though her water had broke. then i notice that the ground around her was wet and red; and knew without a doubt she had.

"oh Kiki hold on girl." i said startling the people around us as i took off towards the fence holding onto it to flipover the top. Standing beside her i heard people yelling at me to get out.

"Hey girl, i'm going to help you." i saidlifting her heade up as she meowed pitifully.

"i know it must be wearing you out but soon you'll be a mommy and then you'll be chasing them everywhere." i said strocking her spine letting her get used to my help, before touching her stomache.

"Here comes the first one Angel. there you go see it's not so bad." i soothed her watching as two zoo keepers came up.

"Kid yiou shouldn't be near her right now. she'll attack you if you touch one of her cubs." one man said right as Kiki hissed annoyed with him.

"Shush i know, don't let them rill you up. YOu could hurt a cub." I said laying beside her as she looked at me brfore throwing a paw over me possively. It was like shye was trying to tell the Kepper who was boss and that they weren't touching one of her cubs.

"Woah, kid come on your not suppoed to be in here." the other man said baching away as Kiki hissed warning them away.

"Neiter are you, you only have access to the cacanines and your scent is bugging her." i said petting her before helping pull her first cub out. "That's number one Kiki just five more."

~"you were my number one child, you always will be."~ Kiki meowed licking her newborn cub not really even noticing as the others came out to busy looking somewhere else."

"Kiki that's not what i meant, but thank you." i smilied petting her gently.

~"you're being a horrible date though. my child."~Kiki said licking my cheek.

"Date? Oh no." i whined looking up to see Miguel smiling at me.


End file.
